


【祁炀/R18】夜狙

by heyinnanshan



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyinnanshan/pseuds/heyinnanshan
Summary: 原著85章初夜扩写车





	【祁炀/R18】夜狙

“小队长，要和我刚枪么？”/

  
祁醉这个老流氓全然不顾，不自觉地已然伸手探进了于炀的T恤里，他嘴上向来没个把门的，骚话越说越下流，一句“我比较喜欢用下面来吞”直接把于炀说得面上发烫，从脖颈一路红到耳根，也不自禁喘起粗气来，最后干脆把脸埋进了祁醉的胸口。

玫瑰的香气馥郁袭人，无形地发散至周遭每个角落，亦缠绕进了两个人缠绵不休的呼吸吐纳里，祁醉别出心裁的浪漫仿佛也化成了一只温度灼人的手，轻轻抚在于炀的脸上，绯红色渐缓加深，他害羞得要命，似乎就要溺毙在这一片情欲浇灌汇聚而成的海里。

床前的射灯只留了昏黄的一盏，氛围适时又柔软，四周渐趋静谧，一时间只剩下沉闷粗重的喘息声纠缠在一处，空气里漂浮的暧昧因子勾画描勒出浓郁的氛围，而祁醉更是不再拘束，愈发大胆。

怀里的于炀见他一只手在自己的小腹处无谓游走了半晌，尚未采取下一步措施，不由得心里也有些着急，一股无可言说的邪火叫嚣着窜涌上头顶，连带着头皮都有些发麻，于是只能抬眸求饶地看向祁醉。

柔和的光线打在于炀的半张侧脸上，软软的金黄色头发服帖的趴在脑袋上，害臊的时候实在可爱至极。只是在阴影里看不见飞红的霞烧，倒是只剩下暖黄色同浅浅的红掺杂在一处，交织成了暧昧不清的一片光影。

祁醉没忍住，低头在他唇上飞快地轻啄了一下，有如蜻蜓点水，偏又把人撩拨得实在难以自控。他现在倒是不如往常吃不到的时候那样心急了，只是想慢慢引导于炀，让他好好享受第一次。于炀的睫毛其实很长，细看还有些微翘，在灯光的投射下可见微微的颤动，好像一截细齿的毛刷，挠得人心里泛痒，偏偏此时又隐匿在光里，闭眼时顺势投下一片扇状的阴影。祁醉的自控力此时大概已经跌至谷底，他无赖般地勾着唇角，自眉毛至眼睫，处处不曾放过，无一不是轻浅地烙下亲吻，留下了湿漉漉的痕迹。

于炀忽而想起了什么，主动伸出手放在了祁醉精瘦的腰间，他的衬衣只是掀起了半截，还没有完全脱个干净。然而于炀于情事方面还是太过于青涩，柔软的手指试探着触碰上祁醉的腰，便只有长久停留在那处，指尖渐渐泛出细密的薄汗。似乎是出于羞涩，对于祁醉热情似火的一番抚弄不知如何回赠。而两颊的温度确凿还在持续升高，近乎成了滚烫。

“呦，宝贝儿，还学会先发制人了？”祁醉装作若无其事般俯下身凑到他耳边，兀自低低吹气，轻声笑着，略带磁性的低沉音色循循善诱，勾着气流中涌动的燥热一并钻进了于炀的耳朵里，烫骨的炙热呼啸着悉数在他体内聚集，几欲将他烧成一团不见影踪的四散灰烬。而只有欲望又教人在灰烬里重生。

埋头进祁醉怀里的于炀小队长，泛着红的耳尖在昏暗的光色下映射出一抹令人难以把持的殊色。这副景象落进祁醉眼底，起初还打算慢慢引导的流氓祁醉现在只恨不能立刻把怀中这勾人心魄的人直接拆吃入腹。

于炀的脸上依旧是灼热得发烫，潮红色挂在两颊还未完全消退下去，他觉得自己今晚的确是有些冲动了，一时半会儿还估计平静不下来。心跳声在胸腔里倏忽放大，没来由地便速度加快，怦怦的声音在宁静的夜晚成了最不可控的清晰节奏，好像春雷不断砸下的密集鼓点，沉重又有力。

原来心动是有声响和温度的。 于炀第一次感知到了自己心意的确切明晰。

那人滚烫的呼吸不觉间已经近在咫尺，沉默之余尽数沉沉地敲打在他心上，又漾开微不可察的涟漪，偏有人撩拨了心弦却还不自知。这种感觉有点儿微妙，苦涩的味道在他小半生里起初明明弥散了个彻底，忽然间被人使尽气力从泥潭深渊拉出，紧接着又喂给了一根棒棒糖。于炀舍不得太快地把那点儿近乎发腻的甜味全部收归进胃里，只是小心翼翼地压在喉底细细品尝。

这是人们后天磨炼而自动成型的本能，说起来还有点儿好笑。

“你不是喜、喜欢浪的吗？”于炀越说声音越小，最后低得教人委实再听不清，干脆羞耻得恨不能把整张脸严严实实地全部埋进祁醉温热的胸口。

祁醉听闻于炀又软了几分的语调，觉得自己的心几乎化成了一滩水，连修复的痕迹都再找不回。

耳膜里鼓动着的，全部都是心跳的声音。

怦怦。

祁醉听完于炀闷着声说出的话，当即便笑了，清透的声音于周遭无孔不入，在安静的气氛里被无限制无条件地放大，于炀说完恨不得找个地缝自己乖乖钻进去，刚才脑子一发热，说的那都是什么话啊………只余耳朵益发的泛红。

还未来得及找点儿别的话题欲盖弥彰，于炀方一张口，就被祁醉当头一个颇具侵略性的吻给堵了个密不透风。他唔嗯着说不出话，瞪大了眼睛看祁醉，似乎有了些无所适从的意味。祁醉引领似的边吮吸着他的唇边温柔地诱哄身前人：“乖，闭眼。”于炀就顺从听话地闭上了眼，又长又翘的眼睫却还是止不住地发颤。

于炀的唇形饱满，是五官的点睛之笔，祁醉游移着触上去，只是觉得微微有些发凉，又软又甜，像他小时候最喜欢吃的冰激凌蛋糕。于是这人肆无忌惮地伸出舌头长驱直入，堪堪撬开了怀中人微闭的齿，一面颇具侵略性的攻城掠地，与另一香软的舌纠缠不休，确凿满足了他的“口腹之欲”。于炀不躲，很努力地凑上前迎合祁醉，这似乎也成了本能，有关情事他都能做到予取予求，只不过因为那人是祁醉。偏生祁醉见他听话又好欺负，使坏般地挑了舌又去舔于炀一边的虎牙牙尖，于炀被他触碰得一瑟缩，不自主睁开了眼，往祁醉怀里钻了一下。

这发着抖的一下钻在祁醉怀里，痒在祁醉心上。他斟酌着加大吮吸的力度，吻便加深，一时间只余唇舌交缠，画面香艳。祁醉不光嘴上没停，手也没停，轻抚着于炀的小腹继续向下移去，于炀却还是紧紧地抱住他精壮的腰身，不敢动。殊不知已经羊入虎口。祁醉的手熟练的攀上了于炀的白色内裤，他先是不紧不慢地隔着衣料在那处描摹着轮廓揉弄了一番，于炀不自觉地溢出了低低的呻吟，而后这人就越发肆无忌惮，立刻采取了进一步动作。

于炀的脸皮实在很薄，本就容易害羞，现在又被祁醉这样没下限地折腾了一番，很快就招架不住，于是抱着祁醉的腰小声地讲条件：“队、队长，我先亲你一下，你一会儿能不能轻点？”周遭沉寂黑暗的环境里，只有于炀的眸子溢出了一点氤氲着水汽的光亮。

祁醉闻言，手上的动作一顿，煞有介事地点了点头，十分爽快地答应道：“好啊。”

他并不太想错过这个“被占便宜”的绝好机会，毕竟于炀平时对他很少主动。于炀的呼吸便不自觉急促了几分，额前的几缕碎发微微翘起。他犹豫不决地自我思想逡巡着，不知该挑哪里“下口”，良久，咬牙下定决心，凑上前去，起初轻啄了祁醉的唇，而后便凶形毕露，转而变成了极具侵略性的噬咬。

没过多久，于炀自动逃离了战场，祁醉就笑着舔了舔自己的唇，一双漆黑的眸同样攫取住了于炀的影廓，他干脆利落地掀起了于炀的T恤，几番游离过后最终还是攻占上了据点。祁醉一边轻轻咬着于炀胸前的一颗胀硬鲜红的乳粒，一边含混不清地耍赖道：“宝贝儿，我反悔了。”

祁醉这人，天生流氓属性，似乎对于做爱这件事无师自通。牙齿不由分说地包裹住了于炀胸前那一粒甜美诱人的挺翘，继而又去伸舌探寻，勾弄似的似咬非咬，又辗转啜吮。于炀被他这样来回折腾，委实有些经受不住，身体的本能反应令他把抱在祁醉腰间的手上力道又加深了几分，然而落在另个人眼里，却是个急于索取迎合的姿态。祁醉感知到了于炀的紧张，手心的灼热温度与皮肤的接触使得腰腹处如同被火烙过一般，他的原始欲望再也按捺不住，肆意叫嚣地席卷上来，将他整个人彻底吞噬淹没。

祁醉的目光落到桌角，挑了挑眉，昏黄的灯光折射出一小块阴影，悉数笼在他半边侧脸上，使得阴谋诡计也变成多情。桌角是一瓶尚未拆封的润滑液，透明的一整瓶立在那一大束玫瑰的浅蓝色包花纸前，映衬着玫红色的花瓣。迎着自壁灯打下的柔和光线在桌上反射出一圈淡淡的半透明的光晕。

他单手搂着于炀的腰，又低下头去轻轻亲了亲他的额角，肌肤相触的地方仿佛生成了化学反应，温度陡然再次攀升，变得灼热又滚烫。然而老流氓起身，摸过了那瓶润滑液，继而又再次扑上前来，占有欲将他描摹成了不计后果伺机扑食的猛虎，似乎眼底下一刻就能窜起火苗。只是还是要忍忍，祁醉这样想着，于炀是个容易害羞的性格，要是他把控不好尺度，万一小孩儿受了惊吓，又要从脱敏训练开始怎么办。

这可是他好不容易从褪色的时光手中抢回来的于炀。他想。

他把于炀从后面抱在怀里，床单已然被两人蹂躏得不像话，原本平整的地方而今尽是数不清的褶痕。早已褪下T恤的背部肌肤委实光滑至极，但是最为醒目的，却是刺刻下的HOG和Drunk几个字母。他在昏黄里被那片刺青吸引住了目光，紧紧盯着，一瞬不瞬，然而猝不及防地，眼眶泛起了温热。真正近距离地看到时，祁醉还是不可抑制地觉得震撼，便不由自主地屏住了呼吸，凭空感觉到似乎自己的心被谁狠狠地剐走了一大块，鼻尖无端变得酸涩。

这个少年，一直默默地同艰难岁月抗衡挣扎着，妄图凭借一己之力扭转逆境，却在无意之间磨出了一身的叛逆印记。他不自禁地俯下身去轻吻那两个单词，像是在追念昔日的自己，又像是珍而重之地表达谢意。

谢谢你把我镌刻这么久，从肌理到心脏，一路珍藏。

于炀的心思何等细腻，感知到祁醉温柔吻下的地方，便转过了头，少见地主动亲了亲祁醉的眉毛同眼睫，略带潮湿的吻霎时冲淡了他心底翻涌而上的苦涩，这人的动作更像是无声的安慰。

他同他，明明都是极强大的灵魂。

而祁醉照旧还是流氓作风，噙住于炀的软唇的同时，伸手倒了些润滑液，到底又回归了今夜的正题，直直向于炀的穴口处试探而去。滑腻的液体裹覆在指尖，隐匿在昏暗不清的灯光里，瞧不出什么端倪。他缓缓地先探入了一根手指，一路碾覆穴口的褶皱，抚上又推开，堪堪令身下的于炀不禁“嘶”地倒吸了一口凉气。而尾骨处感受到外界的抚摸，不自然发颤地瑟缩了一下。

食指粘连着略微冰凉的液体渐缓滑进温热的穴道，于炀的喉咙里压抑着呜咽的声音，时而不自觉哼出声，偏偏带着些碎裂感，又连着少有的撩人的沙哑意味。第一次被异物侵入的穴道本能反应是收紧，仍存留热度的肠壁紧紧咬住了祁醉的指尖，不受控地流出来的体液同润滑液混杂在一处，在昏暗的房间里看不清晰。

“小哥哥，下面怎么是热的呢？是不是流水了？”祁醉故意凑到了于炀耳边，噬咬着于炀圆润却略带绯红的耳垂一边咂摸一边沉了声音低低道，肌肤相触间似乎能感受到于炀侧颊上的灼热，贴上去是确切的发烫。

怀里的人闷闷地红着脸，不说话，大概是又害羞了。

祁醉再次探寻着又将手指向里面深入地滑进了几分，见于炀逐渐也能适应，这人便好似再也无所束缚，深入浅出地用一根手指在紧致的后穴里捣弄了起来。他抬了另一只手抚上于炀前面已经吐出了黏液的性器，水光若隐若现的在黯淡的阴影里泛出一点点亮色，祁醉用拇指抵住了前端的铃口，动作极是温柔轻缓地揉弄了几下，却换来于炀急促的喘息同湿热的鼻息一齐在他脖颈间溢散开来。

微红的性器在祁醉的手里开始昂扬起了头，而后穴仍旧被手指入侵占领着，祁醉把控着力度，不紧不慢地来回套弄起了手中已经略微发硬的性器。然而于炀只是觉得穴道里已然肿胀不堪，祁醉的指腹摩擦过肠壁，让他那处痒麻十分。

“呜，队长，轻点儿进来......”于炀忍受不了祁醉这般磨人的抚慰，小声又害臊地在前面催促，然而尾音软软地化开在祁醉的耳畔，散开一片旖旎的气息。

祁醉闻言，轻轻笑出了声，这会儿舔舐着于炀光滑白皙的肩含混不清的问道：“小队长，是想和我刚枪吗？”于是这人扶着自己早已勃起却一直蛰伏着的性器抵到了于炀后穴的穴口处。

穴口已经被润滑液的浸润开拓出了一道小小的缝隙，祁醉先是用性器顶在那处逡巡着不断磨蹭，而后穴的外圈已然十分滑泞，粗大的龟头由着混杂的液体缠绕上来，渐趋顺势顶了前端的伞状茎首进入了穴道。炙热敏感的肠壁瞬间绞上了柱首，像一张小嘴止不住地啜吸着，妄图那一根粗热捅入得再深一些，祁醉掌控着力度慢慢不断深入，此刻也不忘来回不断抚弄着于炀前面的阳物，手心和性器的灼烫感一路蹿腾烧起，将欲念在脑海里放到最大。

祁醉巨大的性器渐缓完全进入了于炀的穴道，肠肉被茎身上凸起的筋络刮蹭着，不自觉的微微有了收缩的意思，祁醉被甬道绞得快感骤升，附在于炀耳边调笑：“小哥哥下面的小嘴果然很紧啊。”

于炀红着脸闷哼，一时找不到合适的话语回复祁醉，只能咬着唇强迫自己不出声。祁醉加大了顶弄的幅度，待到穴道被完全拓开后，他开始任由着自己粗热的巨根被穴肉裹覆吸吮，直至龟头渐渐顶上了于炀内里的敏感点。

祁醉扶着于炀的腰身，逐步加快了抽弄速率，随着肠道里那一根巨物的渐缓深入，于炀再也难以自控，呻吟声在喉底迸发出来，脚背不自觉地绷直，显露出几道青筋。祁醉轻吻他额头，在他体内攻伐的力度却不见退却，慢慢地每次深入都直捣上最敏感的地带，进而碾压着挺送抽插，几次抽出时连带着翻出了肠肉。

于炀身体敏感又初经人事，到底还是在祁醉的不断冲击下达到了高潮，马眼处分泌出白浊的浓稠，汗水滴落打在了床单上。

祁醉是完全掌控的一方，几番猛烈抽送后，才堪堪把忍耐已久的所有欲望喷发而出，他把一切声音都压覆在唇齿相接的黏腻吻里，心跳声再次清晰地跃动了起来。

好像一时间又回到了火焰杯的训练赛前夜的宴会上，于炀在人群中抬眼望向他时，他胸腔里的那颗东西也是这样不可控地剧烈跳动起伏着。

一直。

怦怦。

End.


End file.
